


Harry potter crossover with teen  wolf

by Rhiall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Bromance, Death, Friendship, Love, Magic, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiall/pseuds/Rhiall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover harry and Hermione visit beacon hills and help Scott and Stiles stop the dread doctors</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Knock knock. Harry and Hermione waited anxiously for them to answer. Harry stood in front of the door ,wearing denim jeans and a chequered shirt, wanting Scott to pick up their scent and let them in quicker.It was cold -midwinter and they wanted to warm up."Oh Harry move over," Hermione whined at Harry. "Ok sorry" Harry mutered back. 

"Alohomora" Hermione said impatiently. Harry grabbed his girlfriends hand and grinned mischievously. "Scott, Stiles it's Harry and Hermione , where are you?" they cried as the entered Stiles' house. No reply. "Hermione was Stiles' jeep on the drive," Harry asked curiously, "yeah I think it was babe" Hermione quickly replied. Bang bang! "Maybe they're upstairs" Hermione said suggestively. "Yeah let's go up and see" Harry quietly replied.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and up the stairs they crept. There they were outside Stiles' room waiting for him. Harry hastily tried to open the door.Locked. "You unlock the door this time Harry" Hermione said, she was scared of what was on the other side of the door. She knew Stiles never locked his door from previous visits. "Alohomora" Harry almost whispered. Slowly and creaking, the door swung open.

Masked, metal men stared back at the two wizards. "I told you to look the door you idiot!" One of the masked men shouted. "I did," replied another masked man. This metal man was shaking like a leaf, obviously scared knowing he locked the door and had the key but Harry opened it.

"Where is our friends?" Hermione demanded. No one replied. "I'll only repeat this once and if you don't answer I will make you, so I'll ask you again what have you done with Scott and Stiles?" Hermione repeated. The metal men exchanged scared looks with each other until a loud growl jumped into the room. "Scott" Hermione and Harry said at the same time. 

Scott vaulted through the window and tackled one of the metal men. The metal man screamed in pain until the life drained out of him. Harry having sensed the metal men were bad grasped one and let a flashing green light escape his wand. Only one metal man left now Scott thought secretly to himself. 

"Avadacadvra" Hermione shouted. Clunk. No more metal men left. Stiles entered his room wielding his baseball bat in the air ready to hit someone. "You didn't leave one Dread Doctor for me to kill,selfish" Stiles moaned. "So they were Dread Doctors," Harry said. "Yes they were the evil force trying to make supernatural, thanks for helping us stop them" Scott informed the wizards. "Right, now this is done I'm hungry anyone fancy lunch?" Stiles asked. "Yes" everyone replied. 

The four friends jumped into Stiles' jeep and drove down the road to get lunch.


	2. Shopping in diagon alley with Scott and stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to diagon alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I should carry on is set after they had lunch

"Finally, only took us like 2 hours to get here," moaned Stiles as he was eager to shop. He had wanted to shop about 2 hours ago but no where in Beacon Hills was open so they had to travel to diagon alley. They got to diagon alley by hiring a rowing boat that could hold the weight of Stiles' jeep. They sailes for about an hour and then drove for another hour.Stiles jumped out of his jeep and helped Scott down. Harry had already helped Hermione get out of the jeep so they could start walking towards diagonal alley. The walk was reasonably short; a few blocks long. 

"Just let me tap a few tiles and we'll get through," grumbled Hermione. She was annoyed because they could have got here hours ago if Stiles' jeep hadn't kept breaking down. Tap.Tap.Tap. The solid stone twisted around opening up a passageway for the friends to use.

"Wow look at this," shouted an overexcited Scott pointing at Fred Weasleys joke shop. " Why is the sign changing how did he do that?"asked a confused Stiles. 

"Really Stiles?"replied Harry. He was shocked at Stiles as Stiles was interested in the magical activity and had researched it all with Lydia. " It's just like magic!"exclaimed Stiles, who still had no idea that they were in the wizarding word. "Haha omg Stiles," laughed Harry,Hermione and Scott. 

"Olivanders first maybe?"suggested Scott as he wanted to get his very own personal wand so he could do magic. " No I wanna go to flourish and blots first,"argued Stiles. Stiles wanted to get Magical me by Gilderoy Lockhart. He was obsessed with Lockhart . All Stiles would talk about was Lockhart after Harry gave him a chocolate frog and his card was Gilderoy. It was really annoying Scott and Malia so they managed to get him talking about dread doctors all the time. Which was just as bad.

"Guys, we can go to both but first we have to go to gringots bank," said Harry and Hermione in sync. The four walked off towards gringotts. Harry had an arm wrapped protectively around Hermione's waist protecting her from Stiles' arms which were flailing around like leaves on a windy day. He was excited to get money and buy magical me.


	3. How Harry and Hermione met Scott and Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will answer how they know eachother

Harry went to work full of curiosity if what his new mission as an auror would be. Hermione was an auror as well so they often partnered up and helped each other. Their mission today was to go an investigate beacon hills high school as there was supernatural behavior occurring.

Harry and Hermione apparated to Beacon hills high school. They were nervous because they had never seen supernatural behavior.

Hermione went and tree the handle. Locked. "Wingardium leviosa" Harry boldly shouted. 

As Hermione walked in a young man dashed into her. The young man had glowing yellow eyes and fangs. 

Werewolf. Hermione screamed in fear of the giant muscular werewolf. "Help me,please somebody," pleaded Hermione. Harry stood there scared and didn't move. The werewolf raised his claws and was going to slash Hermione. 

Crash! Another werewolf ,a lot bigger than the one with yellow eyes,had knocked the yellow eyed werewolf off Hermione. The new wolf had red eyes.

Clearly an alpha. The alpha howled and the yellow eyed werewolf bowed his head. The alpha changed back into a teenager! Just like the yellow eyed wolf.

"Liam!you can't change into a werewolf in a public place in the light of day!" Said the older boy.  
"I know I'm sorry Scott I couldn't help it." Replied Liam.

Then another teen age boy appeared and checked Hermione was alright and helped her up."who are you" questioned Hermione. "I'm Stiles,I'm not a werewolf don't worry we're not going to hurt you,who ate you?" Replied Stiles. "I'm Hermione and that's Harry we're witches and wizards" said Hermione more confidently knowing they wouldn't hurt her. "Oh that's how you got in and I'm sorry for earlier," said Liam.  
"It's alright Liam," replied Hermione. "Friends?" Suggested Harry. "Yes of course we would love to be friends with magical people who are gifted like us." Exclaimed Liam,Scott and Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> 1st ever write  
> Hope you enjoyed the story


End file.
